The Phoenix Overture
by ICRepresentative
Summary: A series of five drabbles inspired by the recent V For Vendetta movie. V and Evey perspectives on the chain of events leading to the revolution, following a musical theme.
1. Con Fuoco

**Disclaimer**: V For Vendetta - the movie version - belongs to whoever owns it.

**A/N**: Best. Movie. I have ever. Seen. Anyway, here is the first of five drabbles inspired by the movie. Self-set challenge - five drabbles in two days. This one - 100 words on the second day.

* * *

**Con Fuoco**

The night is torn by flames. I feel it and hear it - the fire. I hear it and feel the flames. It takes from me all that I was, stripping me of my past and my pain.

My flesh buckles and warps, reshaping who I was to who I am.

There is nothing here anymore. Nothing but the flames. And then, when the flames die, what will there be?

My purpose. Hate alone to make me strong. Hate stronger than the flames which peel at my flesh. A vendetta.

I am reborn.

Tonight, the phoenix rises from the ashes.


	2. Grazioso

**Disclaimer**: V For Vendetta rawks my sawks but it isn't mine to claim. Sadly.

**A/N**: Second of five drabbles. 100 words, the second day. "Is he thinking of leaving her? … Well, for better or for worse, she's stuck with him."

* * *

**Grazioso**

You asked me last night who I was. I had just saved your life, and like a true maiden of honour, asked the identity of your rescuer.

I wish I had an identity to give you.

You showed such fear then. Yet, at once, such courage. You did not shrink of the hand I offered. You did not run when the fireworks lit up the sky. You marvelled. In fear, yes, but nevertheless…

And now I stand on the brink. I have a choice to make.

I told you I did not believe in coincidence, Evey.

I will protect you.


	3. Irato

**Disclaimer**: V For Vendetta the movie totally pwns ever other movie ever made. Not mine, though.

**A/N**: Third of five, 100 words, second day. Responsibility and hate.

* * *

**Irato**

Hate boils inside you. I can see it in your eyes. The hurt and betrayal. But I did not seek to betray you. I wanted to make you stronger.

Rise above the pain and see with vision all the clearer. You will come to understand in time.

Share my vision, Evey. Share my vendetta.

I have purpose. I seek to make you strong and fearless. But they just want to make you afraid.

"Those responsible will be held accountable."

She looks at me, and her hate- and hurt-filled eyes say this: _Even you, V? For what you did to me?_


	4. Libero

**Disclaimer**: The Matrix brothers have redeemed themselves with this jewel of a movie.

**A/N**: Four of five - 150 words. Rebirth and kindness. My original drabble - the one that started it all.

* * *

**Libero**

I watch you, standing there, your arms raised to the heavens and laughing your fear away. You embrace the cold of the rain and the fury of the storm. And I've never seen you so beautiful.

I remember my own awakening. I was born again in the fire. You were born of the storm and the rain. Complete opposites. Different sides of the same coin.

I was cruel to you, but I was cruel to be kind. I see you now, as I have always wished to see you. You captured me the night you asked who I was. But you captivate me now more than ever.

You lift your arms to the rain and laugh away your fear and pain. Lightning splits the sky and you laugh instead of cry.

I was forged in flame. You are shaped by rain.

You had a much kinder rebirth than I did.


	5. Reprise: Con Fuoco

**Disclaimer**: It isn't mine, but some day I'll have the DVD in my hands.

**A/N**: The fifth and final drabble, 100 words, second day. V's viking funeral. Freedom! Forever!

* * *

**Reprise (Con Fuoco)**

I hold you in my arms and watch you die. There is nothing I can do, nothing I can give to save you.

But you call my words beautiful and slip away from the pain.

I feel as though my heart is consumed by fire, and my tears are flames. I remember you. I will always remember you. But I wish - I wish! - I could bring you back.

I may not be able to, but I can at least do this for you.

Tonight, I will give you the burial you deserve. A burial worthy of a phoenix.


End file.
